Hug Please Edited Version
by ElsewhereIsn'tHere
Summary: 3x05 Morgana's dying and Gwen and Arthur both need a little comfort. I checked for spelling mistakes this time.


**Hey this is just set a bit before we see Gwen and Arthur have a little cuddle in 3x05.**

Morgana had been unconscious now for almost 2 days. Who would have thought strong, resilient Morgana, who had survived so much in the past year would die from a fall down the stairs.

Guinevere sniffed. She willed the tears not to fall but it was inevitable. She loved Morgana more than a friend, she loved her like a sister. People in the court had noticed how close the girls were, some liked the bond between the two, as they had not been seen without each other since they were children. Unfortunately others scorned Gwen for being so informal with her mistress. She didn't mind though. Gwen knew her place and she acted the way Morgana needed her to. Morgana was popular with the noble ladies but they weren't her friends, Morgana _needed_ Gwen to be her sister of sorts.

Gwen had escaped Gaius' chambers, the atmosphere was too intense in there. Gaius said learning about Morgana's injury might be beneficial to her part time training as a healer but Gwen did not want to learn from her friends misfortune, so she had the other hand, King Uther barely left Morgana's side and Guinevere was uncomfortable watching his grief and returned to her duties around the castle.

When she had finished her chores, she was left with nothing to distract her making her way up the familiar spiral stair case that lead to Morgana's room she was overcome by emotion and the tears began to fall and just would not stop.

She reached the roomed and went to sit on the bed facing the window, pulling a pillow towards her.

The knights could always tell when Arthur had something on his mind because he would force his body to the extremes. The knights did not always know what the problem was when the prince released his anger or frustration like this, however, in this instance, it was common knowledge what it's cause was. Arthur was loved and respected by everyone in the this kingdom and all others throughout the land, he was a brilliant soldier, legendary for his skill with all weapons alike, revered as the greatest warrior in the land, no man could beat him. Strangely, it didn't upset the people to see him this way, it showed them that he would always fight for what he loved. And what he wanted right now more than anything was to see his beloved sister return to good health.

Arthur had been training with the knights all morning, putting them through their paces. When he finally dismissed them because the rain had begun to fall heavily now, they left with aching muscles but in high spirits because practice had gone very well. Arthur watched them walk away and then turned to make his way back to the castle, Merlin stood waiting for him by the bench which held and array of weapons.

"Pass me my sword" said Arthur, putting down the mace he had been using to fight Leon with. Merlin did't move.

"You need rest, I think you should stop now." he reasoned.

"I can't sleep."

Arthur took his sword from the table and proceeded to beat the armoured dummy till it broke. Fighting back the tears of anger and exhaustion that threatened to take him, Arthur looked back over his shoulder. Merlin was still there, soaked to the skin, patiently waiting for Arthur to be ready.

Together they trudged back through the castle, when the reached Arthur's chambers Merlin helped him off with his armour then threw a towel at him. At him. "Merlin!" Sending his secretly favourite servent a glare, Arthur dried off and changed into his white tunic and some dry trousers.

"I'm going to see Morgana... I think i'll have dinner in my room tonight."

"Yes, sire" said Merlin quietly but Arthur was already out the door. Merlin could't believe how much he'd hurt his friends, _I was only trying to do the right thing..._ he thought.

Uther heard his son enter the room, he had come to check on his sister. The king had never been an amazing father figure but he did love his children more than anything else in the world. When he turned to look at Arthur he saw his baby boy, his pride and joy that he swore to himself he would protect with his life.

It hurt to know that the roles had now reversed and the man that stood before him was no longer his baby boy but a prince that protected this kingdom more than he ever had. Uther had almost lost Arthur so many times he could not bare to think how it would feel if he lost him.

"Arthur..." he said holding out his free hand. Arthur took it and moved closer to his father. Arthur took the seat next to him and wrapped his arm around Uther's back.

"How is she?"

"The same," Uther said. "Dying."He choked.

Everybody in Camelot had taken refuge in each others houses until the rain slowed down.

Guinevere's head was spinning, the whole crying thing wasn't exactly working out for her. The pretty turquoise dress she wore was creased and locks of curly brown her were escaping from her plait.

She was aware of someone watching her before she heard them and turned around to see Arthur stood in the doorway.

He'd probably been stood there for a while but Gwen didn't want to get caught moping so she jumped to her tried to look busy.

"My lord! I was just-" "Guinevere." "-tidying the-" "Guinevere." "-be-" "Guine_vere_!" _Honestly, _Arthur thought, _If anybody could make tear stains, surprise and trying-to-look-like-your-doing-something-when-your-actually-not, look gorgeous it was Guinevere._

"Guinevere..." he whispered.

She stopped and moved slowly to look at him. He was closer than she anticipated.

"I can't believe this is happening." he said almost to himself. Gwen held his hands, they were alone and it was nice to feel close.

"I don't know what i'll do if... if..." Gwen couldn't finish. It was unthinkable.

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her .

She gave in to him and rested her head on his chest, She fitted perfectly to his frame, he loved that. He was everything she needed him to be. He was there for her, he always was.

He stroked her back until her breathing calmed.

"Whatever happens," Arthur said. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Guinevere, still cradled against his chest, raised her hand to smooth his jaw. Pressing his lips to her forehead then temple, he reluctantly relinquished his hold on her.

Arthur pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, it was the one he had got for his birthday a few years back and that had been embroidered with a A.P. with the Pendragon crest in the middle.

He gave it to Gwen.

"Keep it. I want you to have it to remind you that if ever you want or need anything, I'm always here."

"Thankyou."

They left the room together and only let each others hand go when they reached the bottom of Morgana's stairs. Two noble women were at the far end of the corridor so Arthur and Guinevere did not exchange a farewell. Gwen headed off down to the laundry room, Arthur watched her until she rounded the corner then returned to his room. He was still thinking about her when he entered to find Merlin having a nap on his bed.

**Yep, I threw a hanky into the mix , I thought it would spice things up a bit ;)**

**The edited version.**


End file.
